Various types of coaxial jacks are well known. Such coaxial jacks generally include at least one center conductor disposed within a grounded electrically conductive housing to establish a signal path between first and second ports at opposing ends of the housing. The first port is arranged to receive a plug, and the second port is arranged to receive a connector. When no plug is inserted into the first port of the housing, the center conductor is typically terminated to ground through a terminating resistor. Thus, a connector in the second port is also terminated to ground. However, when a plug is inserted into the first port of the housing, the termination to ground is broken, allowing a signal to pass between a connector in the second port and the plug in the first port of the housing.
Prior coaxial jacks have a number of problems. These coaxial jacks typically rely on complicated switches to control the termination of the center conductor. Such switches add to the cost and labor required to produce coaxial jacks. Also, the switches typically used in prior art coaxial jacks are unreliable.
The jack of the present invention overcomes one or more of these or other problems.